


silence

by marvellousaquarius05



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Hurt Steve Harrington, Non-Graphic Violence, Sad, Sad Ending, Steve Harrington Needs a Hug, based on a season 4 theory, im sorry, steve’s gonna die in st4 i can feel it and i hate it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellousaquarius05/pseuds/marvellousaquarius05
Summary: the world stood silently and watched as dustin henderson mourned his brothertw // death guns bloodi’m sorry this is a rlly sad season 4 theory but i had to get the theory out of my head so i would stop thinking about it and then that turned into this
Relationships: Steve Harrington & Dustin Henderson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings for this fic : death , blood , guns

steve should have seen the soldier. the man wasn’t trying to hide, he was just stood there, but steve and dustin had both been distracted, so they hadn’t noticed him until far too late.

he couldn’t let dustin get hurt. dustin was a kid, with his entire life ahead of him. he was smart, so he would probably do some sort of science degree, and then when he was done with that he’d get a high paying job and a wife and maybe a couple of kids and he could get away from hawkins forever.

steve didn’t have that. the video store didn’t pay much, and even when he’d saved enough to escape hawkins, he knew he wouldn’t do it. his whole life was there, his family was there, and most importantly, the kids were there. he couldn’t leave hawkins while a single one of the kids was still there. he couldn’t leave them behind with the dangers of the town hanging over them.

he knew what his choices were. he could save himself and live with his failure as he grew old in this town or he could save dustin and give him a chance at a real life away from hawkins.

it was the easiest decision he’d ever made

* * *

he reached for dustin as the gun fired and the world went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

dustin didn’t know what was happening. his ears were ringing and he could feel a weight across his back. distantly he could make out yelling and footsteps retreating down the corridor. he wondered if the others had heard the gunshot too.

“steve?”

he spoke quietly. he wasn’t sure where the gunshot had come from, but he knew that it must have alerted the guards around the base. they would be on their way and locking down the base, and the longer they lay there waiting, the more likely they were to get caught. they needed to go now, so steve needed to get up.

but the seconds passed and steve still didn’t move. after a minute he gave up on waiting and started trying to get out from under his friend. as he stretched his hand out to push himself out, he felt something on the ground. he glanced at his hand as he moved it forwards, and his heart stopped as he stared at the red blood covering his lower arm.

“steve?”

his voice shook as he spoke, his desperation and panic clear. they only increased as steve remained silent and motionless. dustin dragged himself out from under steve and turned towards the older man.

he wished he hadn’t.

he didn’t look like steve anymore. steve harrington’s eyes were bright and full of life, not dull and glassy. steve harrington’s mouth was usually set in a little smile, not trapped in a permanent scream. the hair was the same though. dustin didn’t think it was possible for his hair to change.

“steve, wake up.”

tears ran down dustin’s face as he placed his hands on steve’s lifeless form. he kept begging and pleading for steve to wake up, to look at him, to say something, but he stayed silently staring at the ceiling as dustin held him in his arms.

* * *

the world stood silently and watched as dustin henderson mourned his brother.


End file.
